Silky Tresses
by Animejunkies'meow
Summary: His already flush face, blushed even fiercer. She wanted her hair brushed. Even more amazing still, she wanted him to do it. Although Lina came across as a tomboy, she brushed her hair every night several hundred strokes. She swore that it made her hair grow longer and thicker. And Gourry couldn't even count how many times he had wished to run his hands through her fiery locks.


Hey guys! I'm back with another Slayers fic! I'm still updating Obsession and Love, but if you have been reading it you know that the whole story is already written! I have started another fic, which should be a good sized chapter story. I had a little writers block though and got the idea for this one shot while watching Gj Club so I took a break and did this! Some things to keep in mind, while writing this I had the Slayers novels in my mind more than the anime. I got their outfits from the novel 15 cover. Anyways I hope you like it! Please read and review! And be on the look out for more Slayers fics, I'm on a HUGE Lina and Gourry kick lately! Ha!

3222222

Lina and Gourry, after hours of walking, finally made it in view of the city. After a week of treasure hunting and a full day of practicing the forbidden spell found on said treasure hunt, Lina was exhausted. In fact, exhausted wasn't a big enough word to describe her current state. Every few steps she would wobble, causing Gourry to catch and steady her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you, Lina?" Gourry asked for the umpteenth time, worry evident in his voice.

Lina rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

"I already told you...I'm fine. I'm just tripping on all the rocks..." She replied, taking a deep breath to steady herself.

Gourry noted the faintness of her voice and grew more worried. He looked down and noted nothing but soft green grass and grew even more worried.

"Lina...there aren't any ro-" he started.

At that moment, she wobbled again and Gourry stopped to catch her once more. She went limp.

"Lina? Lina?!" He yelled, shaking her slightly.

"Wha...what?" She came to.

He hoisted her up bridal style, and instead of the protest he was expecting, she curled up into his chest.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Gourry answered by pulling her in closer.

1111111111111111

Gourry entered the town with Lina still in his arms. She was struggling to stay conscious.

"Do you think eating will help? Or do you want to see a healer?" He asked her gently.

"I just want to sleep." She whispered, burrowing her face in the crook of his neck.

"Ok."

He walked down the main road of the town until he reached an inn.

444444444444

"Two rooms please." Gourry said while slapping down a satchel full of coins.

The brunette lady sitting at the counter stared at him.

"Sorry hon, we only have one room left for the night."

"Ok that's fine, we'll take it." He replied, anxious to get the fatigued sorceress into a bed.

The woman smiled and cocked her head to the side, taking in the sight of the blonde swordsman. Her hazel eyes swept to the front of the lobby where then young red head he carried in was sitting, looking like she was going to fall asleep.

"You here with that pretty red head?" She asked, looking back at Gourry.

"Yes." He replied.

"So you agree that she's pretty?" She asked matter-of-factly, an even wider smile spreading over her face.

A light blush crept across Gourry's cheeks and he awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered.

The woman giggled.

"Well she looks pretty beat. How about this, you promise to take good care of that pretty girl over there and ill give you the discounted rate. What do you think?" She said, flashing him a pretty smile.

Gourry smiled softly, his face still flush.

"My only wish is to keep her safe and protect her."

"Well good! Here's your room key. It has a private bath. Down the hall and to your left. Room 16."

Gourry thanked her and returned to Lina, taking her by the shoulders. She feebly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Ok we're all set, Lina. Let's go."

She nodded and stood, bracing herself on the chair. Gourry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her down the hall to their room. He unlocked the door and helped her sit on the bed. She flopped sideways and let out a tired sigh.

"Lina, you can't sleep in your clothes." He told her, lighting a candle on the bedside table.

She answered by nodding her head and wrapping her arms around her pillow.

"No you can't." He replied, walking over and pulling her back up into a sitting position.

Her eyes remained closed and her head drooped forward.

"Lina?" He said softly, taking her face in his hands and picking her head up.

"Mmhmm?" She murmured back, not opening her eyes.

"Pajamas."

When she made no reply he sighed and let go of her face. He reached back and undid her long purple cape, and watched it fall from around her shoulders.

"Please don't kill me in the morning." He whispered to her.

She shook her head, eyes still closed. He reached for her night bag, which she kept attached to the inside of her cape, and set it next to the bed. With shaky hands, he reached back once more and undid her green breastplate and placed it on the floor. Next came her yellow sash, and with its absence her long red robe came open. He slid the robe off and gently folded it. All that was left was a yellow crop top and green cut-off shorts and Gourry didn't dare undress her further. He undid the clasps on her large golden orb earrings and slid her black headband out of her hair. He picked up her left hand and stopped to stare at the bracelet there. The intricate golden design looked so elegant on her thin wrist. Dangling from the bangle was a deep green emerald, perfectly cut and polished. He undid the clasp and allowed the glinting bracelet to fall into his hand. Looking at it gave him such a warm feeling inside, and he picked up his own left hand to admire the matching bracelet that lay there. It had been his token to her, his promise that nothing would ever come between them again. To his relief she had accepted it and gladly wore it with him. He smiled and took off his own, setting both aside together on the bedside table. Then he reached for Lina's hands and pulled off her white gloves. He yawned, starting to feel his own fatigue and undid his robe, dropping it randomly on the floor. Gourry then turned back to Lina and grasped her shoulders to set her down onto the bed. She put her hands on his chest to stop him. He looked down at her, startled, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"My hair..." She whispered.

He looked at her confused.

"What about it?"

"I always..." She trailed off, drooping over in his grasp.

His already flush face, blushed even fiercer. She wanted her hair brushed. Even more amazing still, she wanted him to do it. Although Lina came across as a tomboy, she brushed her hair every night several hundred strokes. She swore up and down that it made her hair grow longer and thicker. And Gourry couldn't even count how many times he had wished to run his hands through her fiery locks. He would often give her a friendly pat on the head, just to get the feeling of her soft hair on his skin. He gulped, amazed at how much more nervous he was now than while undressing her a moment ago.

"O-okay." He stuttered, reaching for her bag at the foot of the bed. After a moment of shuffling around he pulled her hairbrush out and placed it on the bed. He shifted her body to the side and sat down behind her. Gourry stared at the back of her head for several moments. Every couple of seconds he would reach out to touch her hair, but would stop just short. He felt her shoulders move and observed how Lina's hair swayed with the movement. Suddenly he felt a small hand on his knee and he jerked out of his thoughts.

"Just be gentle..."She asked softly.

Gourry nodded, and then realized he was sitting behind her and she couldn't have seen. He cleared his throat and replied, "Of course."

With a deep breath, he reached forward. He began to run his fingers softly through her silky tresses untangling the knots with his nimble fingers. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Mmh..." She mumbled, starting to drift off.

"Don't fall asleep yet, Lina." He said softly, picking her hairbrush up.

"Mmm...kay..." She responded.

He gently positioned the soft bristles and slowly pulled them through her fiery locks. He repeated this motion methodically, enjoying the closeness of her body. Despite running herself ragged today and only getting to wash up in the river, her hair still smelled of flowers. Unconsciously Gourry leaned forward, mesmerized by her scent and the glint of her red hair in the dim light of the room.

"Tired too?" He heard her whisper weakly.

His eyes shot open and he realized he was leaning against her back.

"No I'm fine." He replied quickly, and continued brushing her hair, transfixed by the glossy, silken texture of it.

After several minutes Gourry placed the brush on the bedside table, and ran his fingers once more through her thoroughly brushed hair. He closed his eyes, running his hands up at her roots and gently pulling out toward the ends. Every strand was untangled and silky.

"Ok Lina I'm-"

He stopped, feeling Lina lean back until she was against his chest. He was tense for several moments, unsure how to react, the nervousness building. Their bodies were pressed together, and Gourry knew she could feel how hard his heart was pounding. She let out a soft sigh and turned her head slightly, resting her cheek on his chest. Gourry felt as though he was going to loose it. He wrapped his strong arms around her body, shocking himself as well as her. Lina's eyes opened, and she stared at his chest as if she just realized what they were doing. Gourry contemplated getting up and running but she felt so soft and warm and intoxicating so he instead wrapped his arms tighter around her. She closed her eyes again and turned to face him, snuggling up in his lap and arms. Gourry gladly held her. He smiled, looking up and thanking the heavens for his current position. It didn't take long for Lina to drift off to sleep. He could feel his lids grow heavy and he finally felt his own exhaustion. He shifted until they were laying down, him on the inside and her outside. He reached over her body to extinguish the candlelight and then settled down in the bed still holding her in his arms. She pulled in closer, laying her head on his chest.

"Gourry..." She whispered, half asleep.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what I would do with out you." She declared.

Gourry felt his throat close with emotion. Words escaped him so he simply squeezed her tighter. After several moments he found his voice again.

"Lina?"

She half roused having dozed off and buried her face into his chest.

"Yes?" She replied sleepily.

"I want to visit your parents in Zephilia."

Gourry was met by silence. This continued for several minutes and he began to think she had fallen asleep again. Or she was going to say no. Either one was not desired by the swordsman. Finally he felt her move and whisper a short "Kay." Then she fell asleep, this time for the night. Gourry let out his breath that he hasn't realized he was holding.

_That's it? It was so easy. _

He smiled, knowing he was probably going to face some kind of wrath from her in the morning. But it was worth it, as he was even closer to his goal of winning the little sorceress's heart. He sunk down and allowed sleep to take him too, holding her safe in his arms.


End file.
